theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatchin (Michiko to Hatchin)
Hana is a young girl who used to live with abusive foster parents, being constantly degraded and exploited, untilMichiko came to her rescue. She was hesitant to trust her at first, but they slowly start to form a deep bond. She shares the same crossed feathers tattoo as Hiroshi and Michiko, located on her stomach. Story in Michiko to Hatchin Foster Life Hana's Foster family were cruel, obnoxious people who put up a facade as perfect and kind individuals to child services and neighbours. Her foster father is a pastor for a church next to their home who hoards glory and money. She suffered heavy emotional and physical torture through the years from her foster siblings, Gabriel and Maria, who subjugated her as a lesser being for not being a real member of the family and only being there so their parents could collect child support money. Meeting Michiko After Michiko escapes the prison, she travels to the town Hana lives in, robs a bank, and disguises herself so the police doesn't recognize her. She then tries to track down where exactly she is in the town. The day before she goes for Hana, she calls the family and warns them to have her ready for pick up by her mother. Knowing Hana's mother was dead, Pedro suspects that it is someone who found out about his habit of raising children and collecting child support money, so he plans on stopping the abduction by murdering her with his shot gun. The next day he has his shot gun ready as the family eats breakfast. Hana is given only what looks like milk, while the rest have a wider range of food. She quietly drinks it and then notices the gun in the back, she is then very suspicious. Pedro then tells Joanna to hide Hana while he loads the shotgun. At that moment, Michiko comes through the window on her bike, shattering the glass (It is uncertain if she bought the bike, but it is likely she stole it). She crashes on the table as the family is in shock. Pedro fires from the living room, but misses each time. Michiko notices Hana after Maria and asks her if she is Hana. She stays quiet, but as Hatchin looks at the woman she notices the tattoo. Michiko asks Hana if she wants to stay here and they end up leaving with police cars chasing them. Info Hatchin was a nickname given to Hana after she stated she didn't like people calling her by "Hana". Moments later as Hana is walking away after Michiko asked Hana to show her stomach to see the tattoo she was certain they both had, Michiko started calling out to her saying "Hey! Ha...chin!." Hana questions the "Chin" part but the nickname stayed. The meaning behind the name could be that Michiko tried to disguise calling out the name "Hana" by sneezing, or even the addition of the suffix "-chin", a more cutesy form of the suffix "-chan", generally used for little kids. On Sora's Team After Sora helped Michiko and Hatchin escape from the law for the time being; Michiko received a gem from Sora so that she could contact the team for extreme emergencies, but Michiko just accepted it so to stay in touch. Category:Characters Category:Michiko to Hatchin characters Category:Anime characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Daughters Category:Protagonists Category:Serious characters Category:Chefs Category:Waiters & Waitresses Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Iconic characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Fighters Category:Calm characters Category:Comedy characters